


(Cover) Escaping Neptune by GlitterFairyPrincess

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Veronica realizes that even as an FBI agent, the past just won't go away. Future Fic LoVe and MaDi with guests. PS, Rob Thomas Owns all of life. I only get to play with his toys a little bit.





	(Cover) Escaping Neptune by GlitterFairyPrincess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Escaping Neptune](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/396239) by GlitterFairyPrincess. 



> The work isn't finished and 99,9% that it won't be finished ever. But it is still worth reading.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/41467527210/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

Sources:

   


End file.
